As a semiconductor device used for e.g. power conversion, there is known an RC-IGBT (reverse conducting insulated gate bipolar transistor) in which an FWD (free wheeling diode) is incorporated in an IGBT (insulated gate bipolar transistor). For a semiconductor device, lower power loss is desired.